embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Prefectus Secondus Signe Seidel
Prefectus Secondus Signe Seidel Age: 360 rejuve to 30, deceased. M: 11-1=10- Prefetus Seidel has little military training outside of the Avernite basics and no military command experience. I: 16+8=24- Prefetus Seidel is highly alert to danger and good enough at bureaucratic infighting to to be caught off guard. A: 22+18=40- Prefetus Seidel is probably the best administrator in the Imperial Trust, able to effortless handle one of the most demanding positions on Avernus without error. L: 11- Prefetus Seidel has the required Avernite education, and no more. P: 18+10=28- Prefetus Seidel has a strong belief in doing what is right, and enough force of will that it is hard to change her path. D: 14+2=16- Prefetus Seidel is reasonably personable, though by no means charismatic. C: 14+19=33- Prefetus Seidel is a skilled enough combatant to survive over two centuries on Avernus without any major injuries. This makes her more dangerous then legandary warriors on some worlds. (51/7+2=9) Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Signe Seidel have proven herself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Survivor of the Pink Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved herself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion Signe Seidel Scott has has had her faith and combat skills tested. Administratum Adept (-1M, +5A, -1C)- Signe Seidel is a fully trained Administratum Adept who is intimately familiar with the rules of bureaucracy and is capable of managing it with the finesse that only someone who has developed a natural talent for the art can display. Grandmaster Avernite Administrator (+8A, +5C, less likely to die)- Signe Seidel is the very image of a Avernite Administator, able to flawlessly manage entire departments worth of work while fending off anything the world can throw at her. Uncanny Survival Instincts (+3I, +6C, far less likely to die)- Signe Seidel has always had an instinctive ability to spot danger in all of its forms, an ability that has been determined to be a subconscious manifestation of psychic talent to weak to require training. Over the years these instincts have only got stronger, to the point where she can feel danger coming before some trained diviners. Honest Bureaucrat (+2A, +4P)- Signe Seidel has always been an utterly honest bureaucrat, something to be proud of even on Avernus. Veteran Politician (+4I, +2D) - Signe has been forced to improve her political skills significantly over her time as the leader of the Avernite Administratum. Hard-Working (+2A)- Signe has always been willing to put in as many hours as are needed to fulfil her duties, as long as it does not effect her health anyway. This allows her to keep on top of her workload far better then someone who worked a more normal number of hours. Survivor of the Crimson Skies (+1P, +2C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved herself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the Second Daemonic Incursion Signe has had her faith and combat skills tested. Hard Work is Good for the Soul (+1A, +1P)- Signe believes that hard work is good for the soul, and unlike many who profess to hold these beliefs lives by them. Signe Seidel was born to a pair of Administratum clerks six years after the founding of Avernus. She was raised from birth with the expectation that she would flow her parents footsteps into the Administratum, an expectation she was more then happy to fulfill. After joining the Administratum as soon as she was old enough Signe Seidel proved to be a talented worker and steadily climbed though the ranks. Interestingly enough unlike many of that era she always avoided anything that resembled jockeying for position and gained promotions purely on merit. This led to a slow and steady rise in rank and a reputation for honesty. As such it was no surprise when she was transferred to the Treasury Department at the age of fifty. After joining the Treasury Department her steady rise though the ranks continued until at the age of one hundred and twenty she rose to the top. Since then Signe Seidel has maintained a reputation for honesty and efficiency, managing one of the largest and most effect departments of the Avernite administration for almost a century and though several disasters of varying severity. Signe was killed by a Blink Spider at the age of three hundred and sixty, having served as Chief Administrator of Avernus for a hundred and thirty-five years. Category:Characters Category:Obituaries Category:Avernite Characters